


Pristine and Pure

by SonjaJade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The snow in London is dirty and foul, and it’s about the only thing he misses about China.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, constructive criticism appreciated!

He lounged in his private room, looking disdainfully out the window.  The flakes fell in grey clumps past the window and he turned his nose up as he looked away.  London’s buildings were heated with coal, and the air was sooty and nasty all winter. The blackness from the chimneys coated everything, even the snow.  He did find that the higher off the ground, the purer the flakes became, but nothing could ever compare to the snows back home in far away China, in a back woods village that he remembered being in for a short time before moving to Shanghai.  
  
Lau sighed and stretched out even further on his chaise.  “Ran-Mao,” he murmured.  “I don’t like the winter air here.”  
  
She said nothing, as she usually did.  He beckoned her to his lap and she obediently came to him.  He fingered her braids and stroked her back.  “Let’s run away.  Just leave it all behind for a few days.”  He felt her stiffen, but she did not speak.  “I want to see real snow again.  Snow that’s sparkling white and clean, watch it pile up in the boughs of the greenest trees anywhere, and just enjoy being out of London for a few days, maybe a few weeks.”  
  
He could picture it now- just he and Ran-Mao, hiding out in the middle of rural village in a proper simple hut.  They’d have a fire going and the widows open just enough to see the beautiful flakes flurrying by.  They could eat and smoke, lounge around and make love as the snow fell…  She could watch him try to write poems about the snow and give nary a thought to London or the earl he served.  
  
He sighed.  “I guess that’s not very practical, is it.”  
  
“No,” Ran-Mao answered softly.  
  
He stroked the back of her bare arm slowly.  “Maybe I just need a hot bath.  That might clear my head.”  He turned her chin to face him.  “Join me?”  
  
A tiny smile and a single nod was all the answer she gave him.  Luckily, it was all the answer he needed.


End file.
